fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Legends of Mobius
Mobius Legends Legends of all kinds have formed on Mobius these are a few. Legends of The Chaos Guardians The Chaos Guardians are one of the oldest factions of Mobius and they hold many legends and lore from their time. These are some of the legends and prophecies that have been from The Chaos Guardians or The Gods of Mobius. The Origin Legend At the Dawn of Time when Mobius was just born and it's first creatures of intellect had been born. The gods left the citizens with a set of seven Emeralds of different colors: green, red, blue, yellow, white, purple, and cyan. These seven gemstones were made up of powerful energy made by the gods known as Chaos Energy where the Emeralds got their name. Chaos, the only god who remained then formed a group of the strongest most pure of mind warriors of Mobius to form a group to protect the Emeralds. They were called The Chaos Guardians. Time passed and the group soon became a faction of warriors who could channel the energy from the Emeralds to fight and protect them. Legend of The Shadow War The legend describing the First Shadow War that killed the Chaos Guardians leaving the emeralds to the Echidna race. Back when the Chaos Guardians were still alive… eons ago… The worlds were at peace and The Chaos Guardians took the role as keepers of that peace. However, the gems they were guarding caught the eye of a tyrant from another realm and he wanted that power to rule over light and darkness. This evil man waged war on the worlds of The Light Realm and many fell to darkness. The Chaos Guardians battled long and hard loosing many lives. In a final stand at a Chaos Temple The Chaos Guardians fought with all the power they had to prevent the Chaos Emeralds from falling into the hands of darkness. In the end The Chaos Guardians were outmatched and the last survivor with his remaining power took the mass of land the Chaos Temple governed to the skies and with his fellow guardians they went to a new Realm to oversee the protection of their emeralds. Then they put the great mighty Echidna race of Mobius in charge of their protection. Thus ending the First Shadow War. The Prophecy of The Final Light A Prophecy given by the god Chaos before he died in The First Shadow War explaining the future. For now our power lays with The Echidnas but a day will come a fateful day when the one who seeks darkness returns to Mobius and the last of the echidna are killed. the seeker looks for the cursed family of legend. But it will be then that one of the members of that family will be immune to their curse and with him a heart full of light, My Blade of Chaos will seek this youth out and he will be the Chaos Guardian to bring an end to the evil one. The Linked Worlds Legend (fan made X-over Legend) A legend that speaks of Mobius' connections to Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). A legend that speaks of The Chaos Guardian Chaotix... Mobius is a special planet as it is linked to another completely different world and yet they are not related. It is said that the great Chaos Guardian Chaotix the Wolf once ventured to the land while the Chaos Emeralds were being finished. It is believed he met the ruler of this world which he was said to have called Equestria. It was told that he and the ruler were both in the process of developing similar things and decided that if they were to link the two both worlds would share peace. So with the Chaos Emeralds linked to the unknown artifacts from Equestria, Chaotix returned and the worlds have been connected through The Chaos Emeralds since awaiting for one guardian to return. Other Legends Other Legends told throughout Mobius Legend of The Chaotic family A legend explaining a cursed family on Mobius A long time ago there was a man by the name of Lex Chaotic, a great man who made the grave mistake of striking a deal with darkness. He was cursed by the one known by as Vlagh, that his family would be fated to turn to darkness and feed to Vlagh's power...all his offspring would share the ill fate until the day Vlagh could be truly defeated. Legend of The Dark Lord Nix and The First Shadow War A Legend explaining the evil one known as Nix. A long time ago during the peaceful days of Mobius, the Chaos Guardian protecting an evil force made it's way to Mobius. The man was Nix the Dark and he waged war in order to consume Mobius in darkness. But the Chaos Guardians prevented it at the cost of most of their own. But Nix will return for he can only be truly defeated if killed by Chaos' sword itself, Bureijingukaosu, by the chosen one. Legend of Vlagh A legend said to date back to early days about an evil man... Near the Dawn of Time from a dimension of shadows came the one known as Nix the Dark. He struck fear in the lives of people of the land but was taken down by the Chaos Guardians in The First Shadow War. However, he will continue coming back as he can only be destroyed by the Blade of Chaos forged by the God Chaos himself. However with Chaos gone, the sword's barer is only able to destroy him for a period of time. However, legend speaks of a special way to stop him forever... Legend of the Arc powers A legend of the Arc powers the earliest of all Elemental powers. It was a time of peace between the worlds and the First Chaos Guardians had ended the First Shadow War. With the sacrifice of the creator Chaos himself it was discovered that his destruction left behind a form of elemental energy. This energy was special and it had imbued itself upon some of the youth of that time period. The few elders who had received it trained the youth to control the powerful abilities. The name Arc was given to each ability later on and it is told that this was the earliest and most powerful forms of elemental control. Many forms existed, Arc-Solar, the power of the sun's inferno. Arc-Frost the power of winters ice. Arc-Rock the power of the sturdy earth. Arc-Wind the power of the Divine Winds. Arc-Shadow the power of the deepest darkness. Arc-Bolt the power of lightning. And the most powerful Arc-Nova the power of the balanced void. Soon however the youth became envious of their peers powers and each want to take them all for themselves. A war broke out between the seven and most of a lonely planet was destroyed in the crossfire of the seven's war. But one day the Chaos Guardians were sent to put an end to the war. In order to prevent another event it was decided that the powers were to be lost to the ages and only surface when The Creator Chaos deemed one worthy of it. Legends of Dark Mobius Dark Mobius is rich in lore as well and many legends are found within ancient texts and even today these are some of the most important legends of the dark world. Legend of The Chaotics A legend similar to the one on Mobius but is more detailed and has more information on the truth of the family. A long time ago during the time of the 2nd era a war had broken out on Dark Mobius a war between the Dark Mobians under the rule of the mighty Vlagh and The Dark Spawns of the land. One man known as Lex Chaotic was a peaceful father of two, a son and daughter but one day the Dark Spawns took his daughter. Lex was a Mobian refugee from one of the Civil Wars of early Mobius and Vlagh was kind enough to take him in though the two did not get along well. Desperate to save his daughter Lex made a deal with Vlagh who was reborn after being killed, and darkness to use it's power to get her back....but what he did not know was the power that was given cursed his bloodline with darkness forever. The family was from then on destined to feed Vlagh back to his full power. However an oracle gave a prophecy... "And so a time will come where a young hedgehog of the cursed family will be born. This hedgehog's heart free of darkness, He will do many great things including defeat the great King of Darkness Vlagh. He will come baring the name all of darkness fears and he will come blazing red as fire to free Dark Mobius from the evil King of Darkness..." that is what was foretold.